


Season Cravings

by DemonicWings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: Kei never expected his soulmate to come crashing into his life and staying there like he had every right to.“I think you look perfect.”“Really?!”“Shut up.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Implied!Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214





	Season Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic originally started out as a multi song fic but... somewhere, somehow, it changed to a Soulmate AU with minor multi song elements in it instead (；一_一) whoops. 
> 
> Let's all pretend that the first years didn't meet the way the canon portrayed it shall we?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Your right eye is your normal eye colour while the other is the colour of your soulmate’s hair, if they dye it, it changes colour as well. When your eyes meet, it changes back to your natural colour.

* * *

“You’ll meet your soulmate when it’s time.” That’s what his parents always told him when he was younger. But as Kei grew older, he started thinking that it was bullshit. Then, he met a boy who shone so brightly, he blinded Kei and captivated him both at once.

Kei was always grateful for the fact that his soulmate did not dye his hair so he wouldn’t have to deal with a constantly changing eye colour. As much as he disliked his strikingly loud orange left eye that contrasted with his own golden brown right eye, it was better then having to get used to a new colour every so often.

He would be lying if he said he never imagined his soulmate, imagined them with orange hair and a pale yellow left eye but he found that it didn’t really matter since he didn’t know the rest of their body shape. There were tons of shapes he could come up with so after a while he just scrapped the entire imagination. If they appeared then they appeared, if they didn’t then he would just live alone. Not a big deal.

* * *

_You’re the right time at the right moment  
You’re the sunlight, keeps my heart going  
  
Know when I’m with you, can’t keep myself from falling  
Right time, at the right moment  
It’s you_

* * *

He enters the gym with Yamaguchi, calling out a greeting as he did.

“Ah, the new recruits right? Nice to meet you. I’m the team captain, Sawamura Daichi.”

Kei bows slightly, his friend following suit. “Tsukishima Kei.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“There should be one more arriving soon, so you can just put your bags on the stage first.”

He nods, “Okay.” Then moves over to the designated spot. Someone was also there, a first year Kei assumed, since he also had his bag on the stage and was digging around.

“Nice to meet you!” Yamaguchi voiced out, as he opened his mouth to say more though, the black haired first year turned to him and they both froze. Kei could clearly see the moment the other male’s left eye changed from dark green back to dark blue and his own eyebrows raised before he shrugged and turned away, leaving the two to sort out their thoughts.

He had just put down his bag when a loud voice reverberated throughout the gym, drawing Kei’s attention to it.

“Hello!!!”

Orange. That was the first thing that he registered. A very loud and familiar orange.

“Ah.” Sawamura walked over to him. “You must be Hinata.”

“Yes!”

“Nice to meet you. You can put your bag down over there with the rest of the first years.” He pointed behind him towards the stage.

“Right!”

Kei watched as Hinata started to dash towards the stage before he froze as their eyes met. A pale yellow left eye stared back at him before it slowly faded back to brown. A breeze entered through the open door of the gym, tousling his hair and making the world fade.

They say with spring comes new beginnings and for the first time, Kei believed it. The colours around him became a little more vibrant and an emotion that he did not know started to well up in his chest, making him feel way too warm.

* * *

_This ice is thick cause I’ve been so afraid to break  
But you stormed in and shattered all the walls I’ve made_

_You make my head spin  
Got me up against the wall  
But don’t stop cause I need this feeling_

* * *

Kei had always prided himself in managing to keep his walls up no matter the situation but Hinata seemed to be able to break them down without knowing. The funniest thing was that Kei wasn’t even trying to keep him out.

They had just finished a practice match with a rival school and were on the bus back to their school where they would have a meeting about that match before heading home.

Hinata was babbling on and on about how well he did and Kei just couldn’t take it anymore. He pushes Hinata’s head onto his shoulder and then laid his head on top of the orange mess. “You’re so annoying.”

The decoy seemed to take offense to that statement which only served to increase his volume and speed of talking causing Kei to smirk. “Don’t stop.” He calls out in a soft voice, just loud enough for Hinata to hear it, who stiffens slightly in response before snuggling into Kei's side and continued to talk about a lot of things, most of which don’t make sense but Kei relishes in the sound of his voice instead, letting it lull him to sleep. Kei craved for the feeling that only Hinata could provide.

The inside of the bus still felt like summer despite the air con as a hand slipped into his before he totally succumbed to dreamland, making him feel way too hot. He could feel his back start to sweat even though he had already cooled and wiped himself down before entering the bus. It was a disgusting feeling but he does not remove the other hand from his grip, entwining their fingers together instead.

* * *

_I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And he looks perfect  
I don’t deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

* * *

Kei raises an eyebrow, “Why are you so fidgety tonight?”

“Because!” Shoyo starts out. “I’m going to meet your parents! Like, formally and stuff.”

“So? You’ve met them before haven’t you?”

“Well that was when they didn’t know we were soulmates and that was like with Kageyama and Yamaguchi and I’ve never actually had a meal with your parents and-”

Kei sighs, cutting him off, “You’ll be fine.”

“Do I look weird?”

The question came out so meek and unsure that Kei almost couldn’t stop himself from laughing, so he lets out a soft chuckle.

“Since when did you care how you looked?”

Shoyo pouts a little, red tinting his ears, “Well first impressions are important right?”

Kei glances down at him. “I think you look perfect.” The words were out of his mouth before he even had a chance to register what he was about to say and Kei half freezes before continuing to walk, ignoring the fact that Shoyo has stopped in his tracks. Then, a hand worms its way into one of his and he turns hesitantly to face the owner, who grins brightly at him. “Really?!”

He turns away, “Shut up.”

Shoyo laughs, warm and pleasing, the exact sound that Kei craves for. “I hope your parents like me. As in, like me as your soulmate you know.”

“They will.” Kei lets out a breath, relishing the warmth Shoyo provides in the cool autumn weather. “Afterall, I already did.”

His response was the hand in his gripping tighter.

* * *

_I dropped my guard, let you in  
This love is ours, it’s everything  
We both know simple stuff  
We are in love, we are enough_

* * *

If you told Kei a year ago that his soulmate would be a loud obnoxious little ball of sunshine, he would have scoffed and probably tell you to stop that bullshit.

“Kei! What do you want?”

Kei glances at the display of extravagant desserts, wondering again why they were here, then points at probably the second plainest cake in the whole café. A simple strawberry shortcake. Shoyo nods and then tells the cashier, throwing in a chocolate cake, the plainest cake, for himself as well as two hot chocolates in the process.

While Shoyo is paying for their food, Kei wanders off to find a seat. Plopping down into one of the chairs at the back of the café, he stares at the rest of the patrons, idly noting the desserts that they were eating. Crème brûlées, tiramisus and the like litters his vision for a while before he sees Shoyo approaching, tray in hand. He sets it down and immediately begins digging into his treat, making Kei smile fondly. The shorter stops and stares at him when he’s about halfway finished, tilting his head slightly, making Kei react and pick up his fork. He cuts off a piece and puts it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as the orange head continues staring at him.

He swallows and then picks up his cup just to stall time, watching with amusement as Shoyo pouts at him. He sips the sweet drink before finally letting out a “It’s good.” Shoyo brightens and grins at him. “Great!”

“How’s yours?” Kei asks just because.

Shoyo nods vigorously. “It’s delicious.”

Kei hums as he continues eating his cake.

After they left the café, Shoyo’s voice is back in action, babbling about every single thing that interests him as he drags Kei along.

“Kei look! Those shoes.”

“Oh my god are those orange?”

“Kei!! That shirt is so cool!”

His soulmate was a loud obnoxious little ball of sunshine and Kei wouldn’t trade it for the world. He indulges in the silent warmth and loud music that Shoyo provides.

“Slow down idiot. They aren’t going to fly away.”

Joyful laughter fills the air and Kei feels himself warm starting from the tips of his fingers despite the cold winter air. The thought, when it comes, comes so naturally it blinds him. _I am so thankful it’s him._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, only spring actually uses the season meaning cause I couldn't think of anything better :(  
> And yes, the songs have nothing to do with the seasons and are more related to the situations.
> 
> Songs used in order:  
> [Henry - It's You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGHFCWRKoc0)  
> [Ben Schuller - Need This Feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ko4X5ICap_M)  
> [Ed Sheeran - Perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vv-BfVoq4g)  
> [Westlife - Dynamite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVdaV6Pfekw)
> 
> Update:  
> I actually wrote a Kageyama/Yamaguchi companion fic too called [Season Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214978), so here's a link! Hope you enjoy it as much as this one.


End file.
